All of my mistakes
by starXlove
Summary: Starfire has a more-than-friend feeling for Robin and she thinks he has too; but when he starts to go out with some other girl... how would this affect her?how many mistakes would she make because of all the pain?how would this affect the others?
1. fans?

**Author's note:** Hey guy's, this is my first fic so sorry if there something wrong, , hope u like it and well maybe the start could be a little bit boring but it'll get better promise. Please reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Teen titans or else, bla bla bla.

Fans?

It was a normal morning in Titans tower, BB and Cyborg were in their fight for "what to eat for breakfast meat or tofu", and just like always, and just like always Raven was the one to stop them.

-tofu!-

-meat!-

-TOFU!-

-MEAT!-

-I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT TOFU!-

-AND I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT ANYONE LIKES TOFU!-

-GUYS, STOP IT! IT'S ENOUGH!-

The guys glared at Raven, and then Cyborg started to make waffles, and BB went to play videogames.

Just then Robin entered the room.

-hey team! How are you all doing?-

-like always- Raven said focusing in her book.

-Fine- Cyborg said grinning because of his recent "beating BB up" rutting.

-Same as always- BB said moody.

-o-k? - And suddenly Starfire enter the room.

-greetings friends! I hope you're alright?-she said with a big smile on her face.

-Yep- said Cyborg

-As always- Rae said without lifting her eyes from her book.

-Kinda…-BB said while getting beat up in the video game.

-Cool, how about you Star?- Robin said returning the smile.

-good thank you friend robin- "Friend Robin? Oh how I wish she could call me more… wait, no, no, I didn't meant that, oh no Robin she is your best friend, BEST FRIEND, not less and specially not more! That could put her in pretty much danger. Do you want Star hurt? NO. So then you must not think of her like that!But well her eyes, those beautiful eyes, oh I loved them… wait, wait, WAIT! NO, NO, STOP IT! ENOUGH ROBIN ENOUGH! YOU SHOULD NO-"

-robin?-star called

-earth to robin?-cyborg said

-sorry guys, I was just… lost in my toughts-Robin said blushing.

-I wonder who was in them!- BB said sarcastically

-shut up BB!-robin said annoyed

-please friends let us not fight!-

-sorry star!-both said like two little kids to her mother.

They sit down in the table ready to eat breakfast when…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Cyborgs went to the computer and type something.

-Plasmus- Cybrog said.

-Come on!- robin said rushing out the door, the others following.

When they arrived Plasmus was in the street with people running from him.

-Stop it plasmus!-Robin said-Titans go!-

They start fighting, first BB transformed into a cheetah and ran to Plasmus ant transformed into a T-Rex and hit him, just to be full of that gross violet thing.

-oh boy! Look at this!-

-Shut up Beastboy and concentrate- Raven said annoyed.

-Oh come on!-

-Shut up!-

-Alright!-

Then Cyborg with his sonyc cannon and made big holes in Plasmus, but he just recovered as soon as he got them. Raven levitate some cars and trew them to Plasmus he dodged them all.

Then Starfire threw a rain of starbolts to him, and then he attacked back with some balls of that violet thing of his, he dodged all, but Starfire didn't saw one coming and it hit her, she was thrown back because all the force the ball had hit her.

-AAAHH!-

-Star!-Robin said running to catch her.

-Gotcha-Robin said catching Star.

-Thank you friend!-She said thankfully.

They were so close, they could feel each other's breath, and Starfire was still in Robin's arms.

They both leant in, they lips were about to touch when…

Robin straight himself again, and put Star to her feet.

-Err, Your welcome-Robin said and went to fight Plasmus, Starfire stood there thinking to what would have happened if Robin wouldn't had acted that way.

She sighed and went to join her friends in the fight.

Hey Cinderblog how are ya' doing?-BB said sarcastically as they arrived the place Cinderblog was attacking.

-Titans go!-

While they were fighting a girl (blonde hair, blue eyes, and all of that stuff) was getting out of the store, Starfire shot some starbolts to Cinderblog to make him fall back, sending a strong wave of air that made the girl fled above the titans.

-AAAHHH!-

Robin ran to the girl and caught her nimbly.

-Gotch'ya-Robin said to the girl in his arms.

-Thank you!-she said with a flirty smile. Starfire noticed and felt jealous.

-No problem!- He said returning gentle smile. He couldn't help it, the girl was really beautiful.

BB and Cyborg were staring at Robin and the girl, with a smirk. Raven was staring at Star who burning with jealousy.

The girl gave him a peck on the cheek, and giggle.

-By the way, I' m Sophia- she said with the same flirty smile, just that this time, her voice was just as annoying as her smile; or so Starfire tought.

-I-I'm Robin-She giggled again.

-I know- and smiled – um you can put me down now.-

Robin blushed and put her down.

-I hope we see again, here's my phone number,-she said getting out of her purse a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote down her phone number and gave it to Robin, who took it with a smile.

Starfire had to resist the urge to go and ripped the paper in tiny pieces, ant shoot a starbolt to her and tell her he didn't needed it, but she resist.

-Call me if you want to go out- she said flirtly.

- Be aware of your phone- He said with the same tone. She giggled.

This made Starfire burn.

-Of course, again thank you!- with that he gave him a peck on the lips, and walked off.

-W-O-W!- Cyborg and BB said at the same time, and went to congratulate him.

Starfire and Raven just walked off to the T-car, because Starfire didn't felt like flying, and Raven knew she needed her, so she went with her.


	2. hope

Well here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long but well I had exams pretty much, and lots of homework so I haven't had time to write or update, but finally it is here wooo!

Well I do not own anything from the Teen Titans and blah blah blah you know it all.

**Hope**

After the battle with Cinderblog the titans returned to the tower. They went in the T-car, well except for Robin who went in the R-cycle, so he didn't noticed the girl's silence, but Cyborg and Beastboy did noticed, so they tried to ask why but they wouldn't get a good answer, all that they would have was Raven saying they were tired and that they didn't felt like talking, this confused the guys because Star always, and they meant ALWAYS felt like talking, but they concluded it was true because Star wouldn't even looked up from her lap.

When they arrived the tower Starfire was the first one in gotten out the T-car and then rushed into the tower and went in her room, second by Raven who almost had run to keep her pace.

When they arrived Star's room, Starfire opened the door fiercely and entered, Raven entered before Star closed the door and locked it.

**With the guys …**

Cyborg and Beastboy slowly exited the car and walked just as slowly to the living room and let themselves fall on the couch with a thud.

-boy! That was really weird! - BB said extending his arms above his head in a dramatic way.

-I know B, what's up with the girls?- Cyborg replied confused. They stared at each other.

-WOMENS! - both said at the unison and then let fall again in the couch.

Suddenly Robin entered the room just in time to see them fall in the couch.

-Hey, was the battle that tiring? Well, didn't felt it. - Robin said teasing.

-No bro, it wasn't- Cy said annoyed.

-oh, so?-

-It's just the girl's are really clueless- BB said with a sigh.

-Um why? - Robin asked confused.

-Either Raven or Star would talk in the car. - Cyborg said kind of worried.

-yeah and when we would ask what's going on, Raven would say that nothing, that they were just tired and didn't felt like talking, and dude I would expect that from Raven but from Star?- BB said moving again his arms above his head.

-yeah I know, plus she wouldn't even looked up from her lap, and I could almost swear that I heard a sob, and Raven comforting her.- Cy said again worried, after all she was like a little sister to him.

-yeah dude! I'm telling you girls are clueless. - BB said joking.

-B not time for jokes this is weird and I'm going to see what's going on.- Robin said seriously and walked off to Star's room.

Suddenly BB and Cyborg saw a paper fall from Robin; they got near, it was the girl's phone. Beastboy picked it up and grinned at Cyborg.

-What if we play a little joke to Robin? - BB said excitedly.

-B, I don't know if it's the right time…-

-Oh come on! It Would be fun- He said jumping up and down.

Cyborg grinned- Okay, go get the phone!-

-WOO!- he said and ran for the phone.

**With the girls…**

-Raven y-you saw her s-she was doing the f-flirting with him- she said sobbing.

-yeah Star I know…- she said trying to comfort her but nothing came to her mind.

-and the w-worst is t-that he w-was flirting b-back- she said sobbing harder.

Both girl were in front of each other, Star was almost collapsing in her bed but somehow she managed to stay sit, and Raven she was trying to find the best words to comfort her best friend.

-Star look at me. - she said serious, but the sad alien was still looking at her lap.- Starfire look at me.- finally the tamaranian princess lifted her head and look at Raven in the eyes.

-Star everything will be alright- she said putting a hand in the shoulder of her friend- that he was flirting back doesn't mean he likes her, I know he likes you, so don't worry, that they were flirting doesn't mean that they're going to start going out.-

-a-And how d-do you k-know?-

Raven couldn't find the words to comfort her anymore. Someone knocked on the door. Starfire looked at Raven alarmed someone had heard them.

-Yes?- Raven said in her monotone voice.

-Hey Rae is Star there?-

-Um yes Robin wait a little bit please- she said indicating Starfire to go and washed her face. Starfire rushes to the bathroom, and wash her face.

-Robin you may pass now- Starfire said straitening her voice again.

Robin opened the door, and when he stepped in, Raven got out; she knew they had to talk alone.

-mmm hi- Robin tried to start.

-Hello -she said coldly, not hat she was angry, but she had to hide that she had been crying.

-um… I just wanted to know how you were, the guys said, that you girls were acting weird in the car, and well, in Raven it's normal, but you, and I'm….WE are worried- he said nervously but worried at the time.

-and by "we" you mean you and…?-

-Me and the guys-

-Oh!-

-Well, you wanna talk?-

-um no, not exactly- she said trying to evade him.

-Are you sure?- he said like he really wanted to know, ha like he really cared!

Or maybe he did care, maybe Raven had reason, and he really did like her, after all he said he was worried and then "corrected" himself.

MAYBE HE DID CARE!

MAYBE HE DID LIKE HER!

Suddenly her mood changed, she was happy now, so it was anything to talk about.

-Actually Robin…-

-yes star?-he said curious, thinking she would tell him, but she'll trick him a little bit, after all he deserve it, he he he, actually better, she had hear and seen in some movies were girls live boys really intrigued, and it was much fun.

-Well….- she said grinning inside.

-Um what is it?- Robin said trying to made her to speak.

-Well… suddenly I feel much better, thank you- and she hugged him. He blushed, but felt much curiosity.

-oh okay, but what was that, that saddened you?-

-oh do not worry more about it friend, I'm okay now thank you for your concern-

-no problem-he said kinda upset.

-actually-she said trying to made him feel better- I was thinking, that we could go and see what friend Beastboy and friend Cyborg were doing?- she asked

-oh okay- he said sadly

-wonderful!- she hugged him again and took his hand and started running towards the ops room.

Robin was really confused.

Did she have just flirted with him?

Why didn't he react how he reacted with Sophia?

Why was he so nervous?

They were all watching a movie(except Raven, who was in her room)when suddenly the phone rang.

-I got it!- Cyborg said rushing to the phone.

-yes?- someone spoke in the other line. Cyborg grinned at Beastboy.

-He is right here, hold on-

-Rob, it's for ya' man-cyborg said grinning at him.

-um ok?- Robin said picking the phone.

-Yes?-Robin asked confused, watching Starfire, and she watching him, confused as well, but curious.

-Robin?- a familiar voice was heard in the other line.

-S-Sophia?- robin asked, now really confused.

-Hi Rob just wanted to ask, at what time are you picking me up for our date?- His eyes widened.

-umm…sorry what?-

-at what tim…-

-yeah I heard that I mea…-

Cyborg took the phone from him and answered quickly.

-He is picking you up tomorrow at 5:00- and he hung up.

Robin knew this had to be a prank, and that it include his friends, the green one and the half-robot one.

-cyborg? Beastboy?-

-Yes?-both asked innocently.

-WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?-

-umm… do you really wanna know?- beastboy asked afraid.

**Well that was it hope you like it, and well ill try to update the next chapter soon.**

**Well, please reviews, and see you later.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. i won't fall for it again

**Hey guys!Sorry I took so long, but well is because… oh! I don't have excuses you know? Well yes I have, I've been reading lots of fanfictions, hahaha I'm sorry I left you guys (how was it called?)Well intrigued or something, I hope you'll forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep putting this? Well, I sadly don't own anything about the teen titans, and you know the rest…**

**LOL**

**Star POV**

I was there, sitting in my bed, in front of the mirror, with many toughs in my mind, and some tears in my face.

I still couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe HIM, yeah yeah, he went to comfort me, he is sooo kind! Isn't he? ...but of course, he couldn't pass to talk to me before asking that stupid blonde girl on a "date", ugh! I was furious; I saw my eyes blow green in my reflection.

I don't know what to do know, maybe I should be happy…for him, after all he is my friend and he got a date, with a… beautiful girl?

Ugh! This isn't going well, maybe I should just forget him, but I can't!

But well he seem like he didn't knew when Beastboy and then Cyborg tried to remind him of

his date with Sophia, maybe…

No I won't fall for another fake chance again, just like some hours ago, no, no, and NO!

But well…I didn't saw the rest of the talk, and I could almost swear someone was arguing.

_*flashback*_

_-cyborg? Beastboy?- the boy wonder asked. But not before shooting an insecure glance in my direction._

_-Yes?-both asked innocently._

_-WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?- he asked now obviously mad._

_-umm… do you really wanna know?- beastboy asked afraid._

_-do it seems like I don't?- he asked _

_-uh…um…no?-_

_-excactly, then tell me what's going on?-_

_-well…- Cyborg started._

_-how can't you remember?- bb said surprised._

_-remember what?-_

_-man your date!-BB continued_

_-what?-_

_-Jeez…man I can't believe you don't remember! Don't act like you don't!-Cyborg argue._

_Robin shoot a desesperate glance to them._

_That was enough, which was all I could take._

_-Starfire!- Robin yelled while I was walking to the door trying to make me stop, but I wouldn't not now, I wasn't going to stay to watch him act like he didn't knew, he won't fool me anymore, and I won't fall for him, no , no more._

_I past the door without even looking back, I didn't needed it , I knew what was going on, and like I said before, I wasn't going to fall for it again._

_I entered my room…_

_*end of flashback*_

No I wasn't going to fall for it, he wasn't going to play me dumb again.

Tears started falling down my face uncontrollably, no I wasn't going to cry, and especially not for him, he wasn't worth it!

I wiped the tears off my face and rested myself in the bed, I closed my eyes and was going to let myself fall asleep when…

**Robin POV**

I stepped in my room. I still can't belivied that Beast boy and Cyborg did this!

Maybe it was just a prank, but I fear what would happen if it …

Well, never mind; but I have a pretty bad feeling that something bad is going to happen if I don't stop this.

Star, my star, she was hurt; I'll bet that this time I did hurted her; now surely she thinks that I like Sophia and that I asked her out!

If I would have been aware of what those two were capable I could have torn out the paper and threw it to somewhere far very far away from here.

I was furious, I couldn't believe this!

I took my pillow and started punching it.

What will I do now? She must think that I'm a jerk, that I just am playing with her or something.

If she just had waited a little bit and listened to the end af the argue she would understood everything… but no!, she had to get out just in that moment, I can't believe it; my teammates! My friends! I can't believe they did this! I just can't!

_*flashback*_

_She walked to the door._

_-Starfire!- I yelled. She may have believed them. Oh! Damn it!_

_She ignored me and walked out the door._

_-I can't believe you guy! WE know that you're lying! And you made Star think that…ugh!- I yelled at them._

_-Sorry man! It's just. .well we thought that you never went out with anyone and that you'll never get the guts and courage to ask Star out either… so we thought why not set them up?- BB said innocently._

_-oh! yeah B thanks! The problem is… you didn't set me and Star up! You got me and Sophia on a date!- I yelled now furiously._

_-Yo` man calmal down!- Cyborg replied._

_-Calm down? Calm down? Are you serious? What word of, I like STARFIRE not SOPHIA don't you get?-_

_-um…- BB responded._

_-DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!-_

-Robin maybe you should calm down!- BB aid annoyed.

-No Beast boy YOU calm down!-and with that I walked out the room.

_*end of flashback*_

Maybe I should go and see how he is.

Maybe he is crying or something.

I exite my room and walked directly towards hers.

I heard someone sobbing but doubted on knocking or not.

The sobbing stopped and I was abou to knock when…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Oh damn! Why does this ha to happen NOW…

-starfire come on!- I waited for her to exited her room, but she just passed in front of me and rushed to the main room.

I follow.

Cyborg was already at the computer.

-What is it?- I asked.

-Robbery bank- he said unemotionally.

-Who?- I asked in the same tone.

-Red x- he said now a little worried, like retaining himself.

Robin went rigid, and everyone turned to look at him.

-Robin?- starfire asked worriedly.

-Red x?- was Robin's reply.

**LOL**

**Well hope you liked it! Orry I haven't upload but you know examen, they're pretty much and pretty fast so..**

**I am starting them this week; AGAIN! But I'll make what I can, so I may not be inspired by the same so hope you help me!**

**Thanks for my reviewers and love you all! **

**See you!**

**Love,**

**Mar**


	4. the necklace and he mysterious rival

**An: hey guys! Im so so so so sorry i haven't update lately! But well I already told you why! It's just…! Well…here it is the chap finally! Hehehe sorry again! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and if I did why would I be writing a ****FANFICTION?**

**I apologize again and hope you enjoy it!**

**XOXO**

_**Last time…**_

_**-What is it?- I asked.**_

_**-Robbery bank- he said unemotionally.**_

_**-Who?- I asked in the same tone.**_

_**-Red x- he said now a little worried, like retaining himself.**_

_**Robin went rigid, and everyone turned to look at him.**_

_**-Robin?- starfire asked worriedly.**_

_**-Red x?- was Robin's reply.**_

**Third person POV **

Starfire didn't knew Red X in person… the time the Titans confronted him she wasn't there, she was solving some things in Tamaran but decided to go alone, of course robin wasn't completely sure of it, but she convinced him.

The titans told her everything about this "Red X"… and no it wasn't Robin like last time, she was confused at first but later everything was clear.

The titans left the tower.

In the bank...

-X leave there what you have, or we'll have to force you to- Robin said in his common line.

-hello titans, and sorry bird boy but I'm afraid that won't happen-and with that he run away.

Raven closed all the ways of a possible escape, and beast boy immediately lunged towards him, he transformed into a squid and jumped upwards, but X threw one of his x's and he got tied to the floor.

Then cyborg attacked with his sonic cannon but X again replied, and he was turned off when he finished.

Raven was about to chant her spell, but X AGAIN!( little bit annoying isn't it?) put an x on her mouth and tied her to the wall.

It was Starfire turn… she flied towards him, and he was about to attack her but when he saw her, he immediately stopped; Star was confuse, why did he stopped? Why wasn't he attacking her?

-Are you part of the Titans?- Red X asked… curious?

-So you are Red X… yes I am part of the titans- she replied now understanding… well just a bit.

-Well… I didn't know that the Titans could have such beautiful ladies-he said, an Starfire blushed at his comment, she tried to hide it but Robin saw it and immediately interrupt.

-Well X I don't think that YOUR job is to go and flirt with MY partner is it?- he asked annoyed, glaring at him. X chuckled.

-mmm… not exactly… but I could make an exception.- he said turning his attention to starfire and smirking behind his mask.

X got distracted by this and so Robin got time to attack him from behind.

He pull out his boo-staff and lunged towards X, but X turned just in time to evade every attack from him.

During the rest of the fight all the titans would attack X, obviously except for Star who when she was about to fight X, robin would immediately interrupt and he started to fight him, never letting him near her. Letting Starfire confused and annoyed.

Now robin and X were fighting, Robin with his already bad temper to the top, and X tired of fighting the insisting boy.

-well, well birdboy, I'm tired of your temper and your stupid games, so I must leave now, goodbye Titans,-he said pressing his transporting button- bye cutie…- he said turning towards Starfire, she blushed but looked down.

And with that he disappeared.

-Dude what was that?- BB said.

-Like if I would know!- Cy said turning towards Robin and starfire.

-Are you sure you don't know him?- Raven asked confused, something that Raven NEVER showed.

-um yes, I do not know him, nor had seen him elsewhere than here.- she said confused.

-Titans, just let's go- the leader said and all the Titans start to walk slowly towards the car.

When the arrived home…

-dude! So what are you going to do for your date? - besatboy said when they just entered the house. Robin showed a confused face but then he got it, ugh! He really didn't want to go to a date, at least not with her!

-um guys… about that… I don't think that I…- but he didn't finished because Starfire rushed to her room in that very moment. He really did have to talk to her.

Starfire entered her room, it had been a long day… something caught her eye, it was a… necklace it was sparkling with the sun; and it was actually beautiful.

She was wondering who could have leave it there, it couldn't have been Raven, her likes aren't that way, so it must have been one of her friends trying to cheer her up.

She was so happy that she immediately flew to the main room, not caring about what had happened minutes ago. When she got there she immediately went to hug Cyborg and he hugged back, he didn't know why was it for, but he thought that his _lil sis_ wanted him to comfort her, and he was okay with it; of course this made Robin boiled.

-Thank you, thank you very much, friend Cyborg- she said with a big smile. Not that for the necklace, but for him worrying for her, and giving him an Earth object (that she actually didn't knew what it was) that was beautiful just to cheer her up with the learning of new things on earth.

-What for Star?- he asked confused.

-mmm, for the gift don't you remember friend?- she asked confused too.

-What gift?-

-oh! I see, so it wasn't you.-

-what gift Star?- Raven asked confused.

-This one!- she said holding up the beautiful necklace. It was silver and had to interlaced hearts.

- Wow!- said beast boy with his mouth opened.

-because of your reaction friend, I will venture that you weren't the one who gave it to me?- she asked. He just shook his head.

-did it came with anything else Star?- asked raven.

-well, actually yeah!- she said smiling softly.- with a paper that said: _"to my shining star, don't be sad and always smile, you are more beautiful that way" _but no one sing it.-

Everyone was mouth dropped

-and what made you think Cyborg was the one who gave it to you?- asked raven.

-well, he's like a brother to me so… I thought that maybe my brother would try to cheer me up writing something like this- she said dropping her head, now she new no one here was the one who gave it to her.

-sorry star, but I didn't did it.

-oh! It's ok then, so no one here gave it to me, yes?- she asked hoping Robin would say something like, _"well star you'll see, I saw you so sad that I wanted to give it to you"_ with a grin or something like that, but that didn't happened.

-oh ok! I'll see you all later then…- and she got out of the room.

_Later…_

Star was in her room, watching the necklace through the light of the moon, which sparkling above her.

-I wonder who was the one who gave me this…who? - She said sighing.

_The guy with ebony hair and masked eyes was resting in his bed, his head over his crossed arms above the pillow, his face under the moonlight._

_-who was the guy that gave her that necklace; who wants to steal her from me?- he said sighing._

_-if she ever goes of my side, if I lost her, I will never forgive those two!- he said now mad…_

The moon was high up, watching two souls just steps away from each other; two lovers, that were about to go the wrong way.

**Xoxo**

**Well that was it, hope you like it, and now for not failing you anymore but been late updating I'm starting to make the next chapter… right now!**

**Again sorry for taking so long updating, **

**Tell me what you think of the chapter, and if you got some ideas I will happily received them! **

**Love,**

**Mar…**


End file.
